The Rise of the Rebel
by FirelordPhoenix
Summary: This is my first fanfic.........another story of what could have happened after Ron had left in DH.....I know its cliche but try giving it a read......plz..........HHr


This is my first fanfic, people….so please, bear with me. Once you've completed reading this (if you find yourself capable of doing so), you'd find that I've used quite a lot of clichés……….I know, I know! But I just wanted to write this……….Hate it, Like it, whatever- please leave your reviews…………and although in most of the cases, unavoidable though it is………..NO FLAMES…..PLEASE!!(At least not for this one if you can manage it-I'd prefer constructive criticism, mostly because English isn't my first language)

This story is something that I've found repeated many times, with minor changes……and mine is no different……..I just felt like adding a few more twists( If you'd actually call them that) in the plot……If anyone has read anything similar to this, please let me know. And oh yeah, for those who don't know, this is going to be Harmonian.

I'm quite stretched for time already as it is………….I get less than 4 hrs of Sleep everyday…..but I'll try to upload it as frequently as possible.

The first chapter is from Harry's view and the next one from Hermione's. I know most people would find it boring but I promise to try and continue with a faster story line after the second chappie.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this………………….well, you know the usual don't you?**

The Rise of the Rebel

Chapter -1

It had been almost three days since that night. Three days since Ron left. Neither Harry nor Hermione had spoken to each other. Outside, there had been a storm raging for quite sometime. In contrast to the raging storm, there had been nothing but an eerie silence in the tent. The silence had been almost a sort of comfort, allowing them to wallow in their sorrow. For Harry, it had been the grief of betrayal, something he had already witnessed from Ron back in the fourth year but ignored. He was too naïve then, too innocent. He wasn't allowed such innocence now, he mused. The war had taken it away from him. He sat there, in a corner of the tent, drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey that Fred and George had given him on the sly on his Birthday.

_(Flash back)_

"_Ow! Let go of me! What the umphh………….."_

"_Calm down mate! Its us!"_

"_Gred! Forge! What happened?"_

"_Well, you see, we had another present for you. It wasn't something we could give in front of Mum; of course, she would blow up the house if she knew."_

"_Right. And that woman calls __**us **__destructive! You now what, oh brother of mine, I'd say we inherited our genes from her side of the family don't you think?"_

"_I'd agree George. You remember Uncle Ryan?"_

"_Who, egg-face?"_

"_Yes, he…."_

"_Guys! I'm still here you know."  
_

"_Oh sorry, Harry. Well, without further ado, __**HERE IT IS**__!!"_

"_Um, guys, I like you, but I still prefer girls, thank you very much."_

_For the first time in his life Harry saw the twins actually blush._

"_Sorry. That was for Katie and Angie."_

"_Angie? You know she hates the name right?"_

"_And your point is?"_

"_Oh yeah. Sorry."_

"_Anyways, here's your treat. Odgen's best Firewhiskey. Its tradition, mate. Every male member of the family has been given this on his 17__th__ birthday. And you, no matter what you say, are family."_

_Harry had managed a small thank you before Mrs. Weasley called everyone back in for dinner._

_(End flash back)_

Harry mentally gave a small sad smile. This had been his way of coping with the incident. He simply sat and remembered the more joyous days with the Weasleys , the good times. He wasn't angry with Ron, just disappointed.

Harry was broken out of his revere when he heard a tiny sob. Harry sighed. Hermione had taken Ron's betrayal to heart even more then Harry had. The poor girl had refused to eat anything for the last few days. When he heard another heart-wrenching sob, he made up his mind.

He went to her and sat down by her." Hermione, this has got to stop. I know we both are hurting, but we can't let it get in the middle of our work. I'll understand if you want to leave……….."

"Of course I'm staying Harry!"

"If you're staying back, you better put yourself back together Hermione. We're up for a long ride. Ron's jealousy has run its course. He wanted to show me that I was a fool. Maybe I was, and I still am. But hey, who'll look like the fool when we get rid of Tom?"

Hermione gave a weak chuckle."When did you get so smart Harry?"

"I've had a lot of help. Go to sleep 'Mione. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Can…….Can you just stay here please Harry?"

"Um…………if you want me to 'Mione."

"Yes please."

"Good night 'Mione."

"Good night Harry."

The tent grew silent, and if one noticed for an instant, the raging storm outside dimmed for a second before it started pouring even more.

**A/N: Please help this guy improve his writing skills. Review………………….any suggestions for a future story line are welcome too. **

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
